Kirkcudbright
History The name Kirkcudbright derives from the Scottish-Gaelic “Cille Chuithbeirt” or the Chapel of Cuthbert, a saint whose remains were once housed on the site of the present town. A monastery was established by Franciscan Monks in the mid 12th century on the current town’s site. Kirkcudbright is a fairly new addition to the County of Galloway, being proclaimed a Royal Burgh in 1453 About Kirkcudbright is located on the River Dee, which empties into Wigtown Bay, part of the Irish Sea. The town is located one node to the west of Dumfries, the Capital of Galloway County. Kirkcudbright is also situated one node east of Wigtown. Thanks to its proximity to both the River Dee and the Irish Sea, Kirkcudbright survives on its fishing industry. The town also boasts a stone quarry and an iron mine. Recently Kirkcudbright has become the home seat of Clan Forbes. Level 2 Workshop Owners Previous Mayors of Kirkcudbright In historical order. . . Sir_Moore – 3 consecutive terms Revolt by Lord_yu and Lord_Ra Briefly Holds Power Sir_Moore – Reinstated and serves 4 consecutive terms Jaseph Theomathus – 2 consecutive terms Masteraxe Shatbat Asteria – Holds Power for 1 day TonyRC Lord_RA Kenshinx2 – 2 consecutive terms Casuldraco Masteraxe Angeljoy – Holds Power for 1 day, loots town Corinna – Holds Power for 1 day Tosher – Holds Power for 8 days Icaele Fyredragon – Dies two weeks into term Theomathus Rasputin_xxl Dirty – 4 consecutive terms Theomathus Lance68har Dirty - 4 consecutive terms Klovn – Current Mayor Past Chief Mentors of Kirkcudbright In no particular order . . . Pamsel Prisma Pandemii Icaele Wakkachuta Michellebegg Fyredragon Alistair243 Masteraxe Physax Goddess Serendipity Kirkcudbright Mentor Corps Current Mentor Roster (19/4/2010) Serendipity ~ Chief Mentor Physax Downi2 Klovn Rasputin_xxl Maddog_six Kirkcudbright Mentor System *The current mentoring system in Kirkcudbright is modeled on the Lanark Mentor System designed by Callikoneko. The Mentor Corps consists of one Chief Mentor, several Assistant Mentors (also known as Personal Mentors) and a few Trainee Mentors. *Each Assistant Mentor is assigned one day of the week. Newbies receive an introductory letter from the Chief Mentor on their first day that contains lots of information, but emphasizes the need to eat and work and the requirements for level 1. On their assigned day, the Assistant Mentors receive a list from the Chief Mentor of all the Newbies that were born the day before. They are then responsible to mail these Newbies with the Personal Mentor 1st Letter. This letter introduces the Personal Mentor, encourages the new players to visit the taverns and forums, and explains the requirements for leveling. A week later, personal mentors send the Personal Mentor 2nd Letter, which is basically just to check in and see if the Newbies have any questions. The Chief Mentor sends a the Chief Mentor Second Letter to all Newbies who are getting close to Level 1 (ie, about 40-60 pounds saved). This letter describes field choices and provides detailed instructions on how to level up. *When new players reach Level 1, they receive a congratulatory letter from the Chief Mentor. This letter contains a few tips for Level 1 and fields, outlines the requirements for Level 2 and also provides a brief summary of some of the goings-on in the County and Town forums. *The Kirk Mentor System is constantly under development. Right now, Physax and Venum are working on a project to reach out to long-time citizens (Levels 2-3) who are not active in the taverns and forums. If you are interested in this project or have ideas or suggestions, please contact Physax. * Chief Mentor Physax welcomes ideas and input from all citizens. The more people get involved, the stronger our town will be! If you'd like to make a suggestion or if you're interested in becoming a Trainee Mentor, please mail Physax. Category:Scottish Town Category:Port Town